The Administrative Core will provide scientific leadership to the ADRC, review and set priorities for general and specific research directions, and ensure that resources, infrastructure and feasibility are maintained to support ongoing and new research initiatives. The ADRC Director, Associate Director and Administrator will oversee the Cores and Projects, and the clinical sites in La Jolla and Chula Vista. The Core will promote interactions with researchers at UCSD, and with other institutes in San Diego, to foster ongoing and new research initiatives. Interactions with community organizations, including the Alzheimer's Association, and with lay representatives will enhance outreach efforts. An External Scientific Advisory Committee will visit and review the ADRC once per year and will review proposed Pilot Projects. Fiscal management of the Center will facilitate its smooth operation. The Administrative Core will also coordinate interactions with philanthropic donors to support Center activities, together with the UCSD Office of Planned Giving. ADRC staff will be expected to be knowledgeable about and compliant with regulations regarding human subjects, animal welfare, scientific integrity, data security, data and sample sharing, and financial policy, and will follow HIPAA-compliant procedures. The Administrative Core will interact with other AD Centers, the National Alzheimer's Coordinating Center and other researchers to develop and support research projects that cut across ADCs. Procedures will be maintained to ensure timely transmission of ADRC data sets, including the UDS clinical and neuropathology data, to the NACC. ADRC leaders will be responsible for liaison with NIA and NACC, and they, as well as representatives of Cores, will attend semi-annual meetings of the Centers. The Core will ensure that the ADRCC maintains an up to date website, which will assist with other efforts to ensure that ADRC research findings, resources and opportunities are publicized. RELEVANCE (Seeinstructions): AD affects millions of Americans with its risk growing exponentially with age. The AD Centers Program fosters research related to AD and non-AD dementias. The ADRC will enhance the performance of innovative research on AD and related topics, including research that may lead to potential disease modifying therapies or behavioral treatments. It will provide an environment and core resources to enhance research, foster professional and community training, and coordinate interdisciplinary research.